Christmas Presents
by ManateeMama
Summary: Brenda proves to Fritz that, no matter how old we are, there is still a child within each of us.


**A/N: While this story stands alone, it references my story "Scrapbooks". It takes place at the end of Season 2.**

It was the first week of December and Fritz was dreading Christmas. Actually, it wasn't so much Christmas itself. The holiday was great. He wasn't Scrooge, after all. Christmas meant carols, egg nog, and wonderful lighting displays. But it also brought up memories of once happy holidays with his family, especially his parents who died suddenly when he was just 18. The memories sometimes warmed his heart, and sometimes brought a tinge of sadness.

What he hated were Christmas gifts. Buying a gift for Cindy had been an ordeal. If his gift to his ex-wife was off in any way, she would accuse him of not caring about her and fly into a rage or sink into a long-lasting pity party.

His sister Claire always gave him something strange and he often had no idea how she had found something so weird, or how to thank her for it. He dearly loved his younger sister. She was his only living relative, after all. But she was eccentric and that didn't ever bode well for either birthday or Christmas presents. He finally convinced her to forego the birthday presents and just send him a card, but she was both unrelenting and unmerciful when it came to Christmas.

Two years ago she had sent him the ugliest sweater he had ever seen. It was yellow and red and those colors reminded him of a bloody egg yolk. But even worse, it had a large blue Santa riding a green walrus on the front. When he had called to thank her, she explained that she knew he couldn't have any of her special homemade bourbon fruit cake so she had searched and found that sweater for him. Wasn't her karma great because they had it in his size? Of course he was aware that walrus populations have declined so it's important to focus public attention on them. And did he like the fact that she had recycled by wrapping his present in newspaper?

Fritz wasn't surprised by the newspaper. That was exactly the kind of thing he had come to expect from Claire, but he had wondered where on earth she had found such an ugly sweater. He didn't ask because he didn't really want to know. And while he had no problem with her walrus concerns, he certainly didn't want to encourage her. He had kept the sweater out of a sense of some strange ecological guilt. But this year when he was packing up to move he was relieved that the time had come to jettison it from his wardrobe. Even so, he whispered an apology to walruses everywhere when he stuffed it into the Salvation Army's collection bin.

Now, as he drove into the mall parking lot, he wondered if Claire also detested his gifts to her. Her tastes were so different from any other woman he'd ever known so he was sure that she probably did.

But Claire was not his only problem. He had to get something for Brenda and that gift carried much more emotional weight. He was in love with Brenda and he was pretty sure that she attached great importance to Christmas. Since he had flown back to New Jersey for Christmas last year and she had had to work, this would be their first Christmas together. He wanted everything to be perfect.

After walking around the mall and seeing every possible seating space taken up by bored looking husbands, he was even more frustrated and apprehensive than before. Even the piped in Christmas carols were uninspiring. But he did have one inspirational thought: he would call Willie Ray to get some ideas. No. Scratch that. Clay might be home and answer the phone. Brenda would not like that since he was supposed to be non-existent until Brenda summoned the courage to tell her father that she had a live-in lover. As he trudged past gaily decorated storefronts which all looked alike to him, he wondered what kind of a man Clay Johnson could be to have that effect on the smartest and bravest woman he'd ever known.

He stopped in front of a department store entrance, decided that turnabout was fair play, and went to the display of sweaters in the women's department. Fritz knew that his sister had a fondness for earth tones and he found a simple beige cashmere sweater in Claire's size. _Let her add all the jewelry she wants to it._ And then he found another stack with a gorgeous soft pink one on the top. He knew that Brenda liked to wear a cardigan over a matching pullover so he continued looking through the stacks just as a clerk asked if she could help him.

"Yes. I think my girlfriend would like one of these sweaters but she likes to wear one with buttons that matches over ones like this. Do you have any of those?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry we don't. Sweater sets aren't in style. But these are beautifully made and they're on sale right now. She can return it for a full refund within 90 days with a gift receipt. And after that she can exchange any unworn garment as long as the tags haven't been removed."

"Do you gift wrap?"

"No, sir, but there's a place on the mall which does."

So Fritz picked up the pink sweater for Brenda and the beige one for Claire and handed the clerk his credit card.

As he stood in line at the gift wrap kiosk his cell phone alerted him to a new text message. It was from Brenda. Just seeing her name brought a smile to his face, but the message didn't. She had picked up another murder and would be working late. There would be no snuggling in front of the fireplace tonight.

After going through a drive-thru window for a burger and fries, he headed home. Unlocking the door he heard the phone ring. It was his line but the number on the caller ID was Clay's and Willie Ray's number and he had been given strict instructions, complete with implied death threats, not to answer the phone when they called. Soon the answering machine clicked on.

"Fritz, this is Willie Ray Johnson, would you please return my call when you have a minute and Brenda Leigh isn't around? I don't want her to know about this call."

When he heard that the call was actually for him, he was puzzled but picked up the receiver. "Hello, Mrs. Johnson, it's nice to hear your voice. What can I do for you?"

"Oh hello, Fritz. Please, call me Willie Ray."

"All right, Willie Ray."

"I need your help with something. You know how Brenda Leigh is about presents. If we mail her Christmas presents to the house she'll open them the minute they arrive and then she won't have anything to open Christmas morning."

"Really?" he chuckled. "I didn't realize she was like that. We weren't together last Christmas so I've never seen that side of her."

"Oh, believe me, she is. So I'm wondering if I could mail her presents to your office for safe keeping."

"Mrs. Joh… Willie Ray, I'm afraid that wouldn't work. You see, every package the FBI receives is examined. If it doesn't have a purchase order number on it and it's not from an official source, it's treated as if it's hazardous material."

"Oh, dear," she replied, disappointed. "I thought I had the perfect solution."

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm afraid you're just going to have to mail them here. But if I can get to them first I can probably lock them in the trunk of my car until Christmas morning. Of course, there's no guarantee that I'd get to them first. Are you sure she would open them?"

"I'm absolutely sure… Well, can I at least address them to you?"

"Of course you can. But if she's as bad as you say, I doubt that would stop her."

"No, probably not." She sounded dejected.

Fritz wished he could help. "What did you do last year?"

"I had no choice. I had to send them to her. And even though she denied it I'm sure she opened them right away."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I'm afraid if you sent them to the office, they'd be ruined."

"No, I certainly don't want that to happen. I'll just address them to you and keep my fingers crossed."

"Let me give you my email address and you can let me know when you ship them so I can try to get to them first." After giving her the information he continued. "Actually, Willie Ray, it might not be so bad. Even if she opens them early, she still has them and can enjoy them a little longer."

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Fritz."

When he got off the phone he took Brenda's present back to his car and locked it in the trunk. After he went to bed he lay there thinking, _Why didn't I ask Willie Ray for some ideas when I had the chance? I blew it. I need something more for Brenda and I blew it. And to make matters worse, I'm running out of time to find something special for her._

* * *

><p>When he arrived at work the next day, Fritz got himself a cup of coffee and settled in at his desk. He logged onto his computer and was checking the overnight gang activity reports when his boss, Dave Martin, stuck his head in the door to ask a question about the status of a bundle of evidence reports due at the U.S. Attorney's office later in the day.<p>

"Everything is done. I took it downstairs last night so it would be delivered today. Do you want me to get it back so you can review it first?"

"No. I trust you." Then Dave noticed the package on Fritz's desk. "Oh, Fritz, I appreciate it but you shouldn't have," he grinned. When Fritz responded with a chuckle Dave asked, "For Brenda?"

"No. Actually, that one's for my sister. I'm going to take it to the UPS store on my lunch hour. I bought a sweater for Brenda but I still need to get her something else. I'm praying that I can get out of here on time so I can hit another mall on my way home."

"What are you looking for?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. She doesn't usually wear jewelry. She likes shoes but I think she needs to try them on so I don't dare buy her shoes."

"What about a gift certificate to her favorite shoe store?"

"I don't know what store that would be and I don't know how much the gift certificate should be. And gift certificate amounts are a land mine just waiting until Christmas morning to detonate."

Dave nodded in agreement. "They are before marriage, especially if you haven't agreed on a limit."

"We haven't discussed a limit. I don't want to go overboard, though. That also sends a message."

"What about perfume?"

"I gave her perfume last Christmas, and for Valentine's day and her birthday, too. I think she's got enough perfume to last for the next five years. What are you giving Ginny this year?"

"We agreed not to exchange gifts because she's planning to plunge us into debt by remodeling the kitchen. But not getting her a gift would also be a land mine so I'm just giving her a watch. She's got one she wears to parties but she broke the one she wears every day. So I'm getting her a nice, every day kind of watch."

"Brenda has a plain one she wears to work but I've never seen her wear a dress watch at night."

"That might be your answer, then. But if my wife is any guide, don't look for it in a department store. Go to a nice jewelry store. And get it monogrammed with a heart. Women like hearts."

"Yeah, they do," Fritz smiled. "Thanks, Dave. I think that's a great idea."

* * *

><p>As Fritz headed out of the parking garage he wondered, <em>Where should I go? Tiffany's? Those earrings that Pope gave her were from Tiffany's. Maybe that would send too strong a message. A mall jewelry store? But I want to be sure that it's nice enough. <em>

After leaving Tiffany's Fritz headed home with a smile on his face. He had found the perfect watch for Brenda. It had cost more than he had wanted to pay, but Brenda was the love of his life and she was worth it. Since she never wore much jewelry and avoided anything too fancy, he found a beautiful watch with three small diamonds on either side but with a simple black band. The salesman had assured him that they would monogram it and he could pick it up next week. Fritz had decided to just have their initials engraved on it. He figured that Brenda would think a heart was cloying. _She's been badly burned. I know she loves me but since she avoids talking about her feelings I need to go slow._

He was pleased to see her car in the driveway when he rounded the corner. She greeted him at the door with a smile and a kiss.

"Did you solve your case?" he asked.

"Uh huh. And I finished up in time to make clam linguini for supper. It's almost ready, so set the table while I make the salad, okay?"

"Okay."

During dinner, Fritz asked, "It's almost Christmas. When do you want to decorate?"

"I don't have any Christmas decorations."

"None? And you're supposed to be the one who loves Christmas."

"I love Christmas presents, and Christmas cookies, and Christmas ribbon candy. But decoratin' when we spend most of our time workin' is a big waste of time and money. Then you have to waste more time takin' everythin' down and puttin' it away. Anyway, I didn't have anythin' except some really cheesy ones Mama gave me, and I never put those out unless she was comin' over. Besides, I was workin' all through Christmas last year so I just never had the time to even think about decoratin'. Do you have any?"

"Only a few. Mostly things from my childhood. But not enough to decorate this mantel, let alone the house. I gave everything else away when I moved here so we need to go shopping."

She had seen disappointed surprise on his face so she replied "Okay. Sure. In that case we need to go this weekend. The Grove has a nice Christmas shop but we shouldn't go overboard. Nice Christmas decorations are expensive."

"And we need to get a tree. Do you want a real tree or an artificial one?"

"A real one. If we bought an artificial one we would have to find a place to store it. Besides, I really like the smell of fresh cut pine."

"Brenda, you surprise me. After the way you've described your parents' decorations, I would have thought you would love decorating for Christmas." She didn't reply so he continued, "You don't have to talk me into it. I love a real tree," he smiled. "I'll bring my ornaments in after dinner and we can get started on the mantel."

They spent the evening going through his decorations and sharing stories of childhood Christmases. Then they spent Saturday shopping for a tree and ornaments followed by decorating the house on Sunday. Brenda didn't seem enthusiastic but she didn't complain and she sang along with the carols he played. It wasn't much, but Fritz would take even the smallest sign of Christmas spirit. Then Sunday night they baked X-rated gingerbread people, laughing the entire time.

* * *

><p>The next week, Fritz was relieved that Brenda worked longer days because he knew Willie Ray's gifts were on their way. So for the first few days of the week he made sure he was home first to check for packages. But nothing had been waiting for him on the porch except a box from Claire addressed to them both. So he put that in the trunk of his car as well. Then Thursday night, Brenda arrived home early. When he walked in he saw her sitting cross-legged on the floor taping up Willie Ray's box.<p>

"What's that?" he asked, thinking it important to continue to pretend that he didn't know anything about Mama's once again failed plan.

"This box was on the front porch when I got home. I recognized Mama's handwritin' but didn't notice that it was addressed to you so I started to open it. But before I could get it all the way open I saw the address label and…

Fritz knew she had already opened and catalogued every gift but the last thing he wanted was a big fight in front of the Christmas tree. "What was in it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you open it?"

He smiled at the child within her but decided to go along with her story. He sat down on the floor beside her and opened the box. He noticed that the gifts had been rewrapped as he put each one under the tree.

"They look nice under the tree, don't you think?"

He had tried to follow the script, but just couldn't read his lines so he replied, "Uh huh. But they'd look a lot nicer if they hadn't all been rewrapped. Even mine."

"Humph!" And she got up and went into the bedroom leaving Fritz to look at the tree and chuckle.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, Fritz awoke and discovered Brenda's side of the bed was empty. He found her once again sitting cross-legged on the floor with wrapping paper and boxes around her. Only two packages were still wrapped.<p>

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked, annoyance filling his voice.

"I just opened Mama's and Daddy's presents." She looked up at him then ruefully admitted, "I guess I should have waited for you, though."

Fritz thought her embarrassment was adorable so he couldn't be angry. "I can't believe it," he chuckled.

"You can't believe what?"

"I can't believe you opened everything already."

"I didn't. Look, there are two left."

"Two? What caused that outbreak of self-control?"

"One is a new blouse… probably… and one is for you. Do you want to open yours now?" she asked sheepishly as she held out his present.

"No. I'm an adult. I can wait until after breakfast."

She shot him the stinkeye then replied, "In that case I'm not sorry I didn't wait for you, Mr. I'm-a-grownup."

It was obvious to Fritz that she thought her actions were completely reasonable so he sat down beside her and asked, "What was in the packages?"

"They gave me a table cloth, a gift certificate for a manicure and pedicure to the place I took Mama to when she was here last summer. So I'm pretty sure that you bought that gift certificate and sent it to her. And I'm pretty sure the one I didn't open is a blouse." She smiled happily and her eyes were shining.

"Well, don't let me hold you up. Aren't you going to open it?"

Another big smile. "No. I'm gonna save this one until after breakfast. I can be a grownup too, you know." She leaned back against him and sighed happily.

"And you'll have my gifts, too."

"Where are they, anyway?"

"After breakfast, grownup."

While they ate Brenda asked, "Do you need help gettin' my presents?"

"No, I can manage just fine. But I'm going to take a shower and get dressed first."

"You are deliberately tryin' to frustrate me, aren't you?"

"I'm just behaving like a grownup."

"Yeah, you're tryin' to frustrate me."

He got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher and headed to the bathroom. When he got out, he called to Brenda, "Your turn."

"I think I'll wait until later."

"I can wait too, you know."

"Oh, all right," and she stomped into the bathroom.

When he heard her get into the shower he retrieved her gifts and put them under the tree, right beside her presents to him as well as the gift from Claire labeled to both of them.

Just then Brenda returned to the living room and sat down on the floor beside him. "Are you ready to open the rest of them now?" he asked.

"You know I've been dyin' to open them all mornin'," she answered as she grabbed Claire's gift. "This is from Claire and it's for both of us. Do you suppose she wrapped it in newspapers because it's big and she didn't have enough paper?"

"Honey, I gave up trying to figure out why Claire does anything years ago."

"Well, let's open it together." And she began ripping newspaper pages off the box. It was a pair of matching rolled up mats.

"Yoga mats," Fritz chuckled, "I can always count on Claire for something original."

"I didn't know you did yoga."

"I don't. But that wouldn't matter to Claire. Her gifts are instructions for my life."

"I can't wait to meet her," Brenda laughed. "Here. This one is from me," and she handed him a small box. It was a pair of red silk bikini briefs.

"Thank you, honey. But I don't think I'd dare wear these to the office." He was beginning to think that Brenda had a bit of Claire in her.

"You're not supposed to wear them to the office, silly. You're supposed to wear them to bed."

"That I'll willingly do if they turn you on."

"The mannequin wearin' them turned me on. Does that tell you anythin'?"

Fritz laughed and handed her the sweater. "I hope you like it. Just touching it made me want to hold you wearing it."

"Is it lingerie?"

"No. I gave you lingerie for Valentine's Day so I thought I'd get you something different this time," he smiled as she ripped into the wrapping.

"Oooh, honey. It's beautiful. I love the color, and it's so soft. Thank you." Then she handed him the next present.

It was a digital camera with a long distance lens. "This is fantastic. I've wanted a new camera for the longest time. The focus is way off on my old one. And this one is digital so I don't have to buy film. How did you know which model I wanted?"

"The pictures you took when we went to Mexico didn't turn out so I called Jerry and he told me what to buy."

"You're so clever," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm a detective."

He grinned and said, "Here, you've got one more from me."

"Okay. While I'm unwrappin' this, here's yours from Mama… Oh, Fritzi! From Tiffany's? That's so expensive!" she exclaimed as she took the watch from the box. Turning it over, she read the initials and her smile broadened.

"Here, let me put it on your wrist."

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you," she smiled at him again with eyes shining.

Fritz smiled back at her then turned his attention to his own gift. He unwrapped a new pair of slippers and tried them on. "Did you tell her I needed a new pair?"

"The Christmas Fairy must have told her that yours were lookin' worn out around the heels. Do they fit?"

"Perfectly. Thank you, sweetheart."

"I'll call Mama and Daddy later on to thank them and you can thank Mama then. Just do me a favor and don't mention the bikini briefs."

"I'll just tell her about the cookies you made, instead."

"Don't you dare!"

"I promise just to tell her about the 'safe' gifts. You know, that was thoughtful of her, but I wonder if Clay is wondering who the slippers were for."

"Knowin' Mama, she got him an identical pair just in case he saw them."

"Like mother, like daughter."

After they were finished unwrapping their presents they grew quiet as they looked at the tree.

"I love you more this mornin' than I did last night," Brenda sighed.

"You just love me because I bought your Christmas present at Tiffany's."

"That must be it," she laughed. After another moment of silence, she asked, "You know why I love Christmas presents so much?" Brenda spoke softly as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because they're expressions of love from the people who love me the most, and from people I love the most."

Fritz folded Brenda into his arms. Maybe, just maybe, the love of Christmas presents was seeping in.

_The End_

**Now please leave your review. If you don't you'll get coal in your stocking.**


End file.
